


summerbreeze.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Day At The Beach, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Happy, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22274095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: This was what Rey would call a perfect day.  Bright sunshine, not too warm, stretched out with the ocean in front of her.or:  Rey's at the beach with Ben, and she can't help but think that things are perfect.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602202
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Ben/Rey





	summerbreeze.

**Author's Note:**

> day 2, drabble 2.
> 
> Prompt 002 - summer.

This was what Rey would call a perfect day. Bright sunshine, not too warm, stretched out with the ocean in front of her. She's had days like this in the past, but they hadn't felt as perfect as this one does. And she knows why, turning her head to look at the man next to her. Ben was everything she'd ever wanted and she still couldn't believe that he wanted her too. He'd given her everything that she'd dreamed of, and when she went to adjust her sunglasses, the sun shone off the diamond on her finger, making her smile.


End file.
